Home is Where the Love is
by Kamie-Kub
Summary: Kagome get's beaten by her father, plain and simple. Sango and Miroku are her best friends and are trying their best to help her through this but one day it gets to be too much for her so she runs. ON HIATUS!
1. Running

**A/N: Hey homie B's and G's! Ok, this is my first story so don't bother going easy on me however, sujestions would be nice. I am totally writing this off the top of my head and I am failing, failing miserably. Probably because I'm sick today.Oh, and if Nassica,Kiro and/orWattson end up reading this, well, YAY! You fineally listened to me! If not...roll's up sleeve and makes fist Well, that's about it...for now...MWAHAHAHA!WTF?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-yasha but I like to hurt people...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Running**

* * *

"Kagome, where are you going?", her mother asked.

"None of you business! Now butt out!", she screamed as she slammed the front door, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Kagome was 16 and she hated her life. Her family life at least. Ever since she was 7 she has been running. Weather from the yelling or her drunken father, it didn't matter because she was always running.

This time she ran to Sango's house, as usual, and pounded on the front door. It was pouring rain and she was soaked through to the bone and shivering but she didn't care as long as she was away.

Sango came to the door and took one look at Kagome before saying "Oh my God, Kagome what happened to you?",mainly because she was covered in blood and bruises.

"Look, Sango, it's freezing out here so let me in damn-it!"

"Oh, right. Sorry".

When Kagome got inside she didn't even say thanks, she just went to the bathroom to dry off, clean herself up and get into some dry clothes which somehow survived the rain through her backpack.

When she opened the door she didn't even get a chance to breath before Sango had her arm and was dragging her to her room demanding explanations.

"Alright, now explain to me slowly and clearly exactly what happened", she said in a calm voice that sounded oddly like a therapist while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Cut the crap Sango, you sound like my mother".

"OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME!", she screamed while rubbing her arms franticly. This made Kagome laugh because neither one of them liked her mother. Then she winced in pain from the gash on her stomach (which her beloved father gave her by the way). Sango noticed immediately and was instantly concerned for her friend.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Yea, just peachy", she muttered in annoyance. Not at Sango but at the pain.

"Ok, fess up. What happened?"

"Well, long story short, my father got drunk again and discovered we have knifes in our kitchen."

"Oh my God Kagome. Your alright aren't you?"

"If you mean besides the fact I might have died, then yea, I'm alright"

"Kagome, you should really tell someone about this. It's getting way to serious for you to handle on your own. One day you might end up raped or killed and you wouldn't have even had a chance!"

"Oh Sango, my dear Sango. I have told someone, remember? The police if I recall correctly. But you see, **they didn't do anything!**", she shouted the last part.

"Yea, yea, that might _just_ have something to do with the fact that you robbed the convenience store not 3 hours before you made a statement".

* * *

**Hey! Was that chapter long enough? If no one reviews then I'll never know! But of course, one has to read the story/crappy chapter in order to review. I guess I'll have to review to other stories and advertisesighthat could take a while. Well, if no one reads then I guess I'm typing to myself right now. sits in corner hugging knees and rocking back and forth 'Hi self, tell me a story'**

**Holy shit, that was weird!**

**PLEASE READ and if you have time or dignity REVIEW! No offence intended to Nassica...**


	2. The Deadly Sango

**A/N:Ok people, thanks for reviewing, and for those of you that didn't, thanks for nothing. BTW, Nassie WTF! What did I do this time to piss you off! I know I'm not perfect but you've got me confused this time. Was it because of your profile that I wrote. Or because I keep bugging you about Kiro, or Mino-maru. Don't spear me! And yes, I know, this is going on the WorldWideWeb!Mwahahacough,coughand there's nothing you can do about it!HEHEHE! On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-yasha so you people can't sew me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Deadly Sango**

* * *

"You always have to complicate things, don't you Sango?". Sango laughed and said,"Why, what are best friends for? Comforting you when your sad?"

"Of course not! They're for helping you cheat on your math tests, which, by the way, is exactly what your going to do next Thursday"

"Why me?"

"Who else?"

"I should have seen this one coming"

"Yea, but you didn't, so sucks to be you!"

Sango sighed

"Oh yea! I win!"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Why do I submit to you so easily Kagome?"

"Who should I know, you were a wimp when I met you and you probably always will be", Kagome said mockingly.

"I am NOT a wimp Higurachi!"

"Your right, your not. I just wanted to see if I could get on your nerves. To tell the truth Sango, you could probably hold out longer in a fight than I could", she stated simply.

"Alright, were even",said Sango. "Were we ever off?", was the reply to that. "Now lets get you bandaged up", she continued as if Kagome hadn't said a word.

"Ok, fine. I'll endure the torture of your sorry-ass attempts of bandaging. Not like I be any worse off than I am now."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!", shouted Sango. "Last time-"

"Last time you nearly killed me with that stuff you call medicine! It stung like hell!",Kagome finished for her.

"Well what did you expect! For it to feel like your in a bed of roses! Like that will ever happen. Now come on, my mother will freak if you get blood all over the carpet."

"Wha...". Kagome looked down at her stomach to see that she had started bleeding again."Aw, crap", she mumbled.

"Exactly. So follow me to the bathroom. Come on". Kagome stood up and Sango continued to coax her like a puppy."That's right, this way. That's a good girl, come get the cookie".

"What cookie?"

"I don't know. I just said that for good measure."

"Right", she answered slowly.

Anyway, they made it to the bathroom and Sango bandaged Kagome's wounds while Kagome held up her shirt. While she was wincing through the pain, Sango's mother and Father came home.

"Sango honey, were home!", her mother called.

"Uh... hi mom". she said uneasily.

"Sango? Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yea, I'm fine mom".

"Where's Kohaku?"

"He,s at a friends house for a sleepover, didn't he tell you? Damn it, I told him to call you and make sure it was alright. I'll strangle him when he comes home!"

"Don't bother Sango, honey. He did call, I just forgot."

"Uh... oh, hehe. Never mind."

"Ouch, Sango!", Kagome hissed. "Pay attention to what your doing damn-it!"

"Sango, is that Kagome in there with you?"

"Um... yea, it is mom. Is it ok if she stays over tonight?"

"Well, it is a school night but I guess she can"

"Thanks mom! Your the best!"

"I know"

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter is longer than the last one but I'm not entireally sure. Oh and Nassie, don't forget to review, yours means the most. BTW, you said I had better review in the review you sent me but I think you meant update. **

**So anyway, I am only going to update on weekends now because First Term Report Cards are coming out soon so we have a shit load of tests and homework. **

**Oh, and if you could tell me if I can read reviews without using me e-mail (if that's possible) then that would be great. THANKS!**

**Ji ne**

**Kamesha**


	3. School Daze

**A/N: Ok, I realise now that for the past 2 chapters I have not put my disclaimer. So to save you from wondering andfrom my mindless babble I will just go straight to the point.BTW, reviewer thingies are at the bottom. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-yasha butI do own my thoughts no matter how perverted thay may be (I don't daydream of Inu-yasha...I DON'T!runs from disbeleaving stares)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**School Daze**

**

* * *

**

****

'Good Morning Tokyo! Welcome to the beginning of a beau-ti-ful day! It's 14'C and sunny! And now for our traffic report-'

"Sannngooo, turn it OFF!", Kagome wined as the alarm clock dragged on about traffic back-ups and accidents and everything else she didn't care about. She had the pillow pressed over her head to make an attempt at blocking out the noise. Sango pressed the sleep button then flopped her head back down on her pillow. Kagome returned to a breathing position by pushing her pillow off her face. Silence. Nothing but silence was heard until Sango's mother came in and opened the curtains letting in the morning sun. Both the girls hissed and Kagome decided she liked it better under her pillow.

"Wake up girls! Time to get ready for school!", she sang happily then, "I hope you two weren't up all night talking. You promised you would go right to sleep!"

"Mooommm... We're teens, all we do is sleep. You should know this by now. Besides I don't wanna go to school", Sango complained. Kagome snickered.

"I'm afraid that's not your choice, m'dear".

"It should be. I'm the one who has to suffer the intolerable". This made Kagome laugh. Sango was always like this in the mornings. Unless there was something for her to look forward to there was no getting through to her.

"Enough, Sango. Get up!". With that her mom pulled the covers off her daughter. Sango yelped at the sudden coldness and reached for the covers which were now bundled up in her mothers arms. "I had to do laundry today anyway dear. Now, up to it. Don't want to be late!", and she left.

"I don't wanna", wined Sango while getting up and going over to her walk-in closet.

"Aww, poor Sango. She actually has to get up on a Friday", said Kagome in mock sympathy.

"Hey, leave me alone. You know I'm not a morning person. Why did they make a such thing as morning anyway? I mean, nobody likes the morning.

"Sango, the morning wasn't 'made', it's just here because of the sun. And, believe it or not, some people actually like the morning. Why? I don't know. Personally, I think there crazy, but I'm also not that 40 or something percent that actually like this time of day",said Kagome in a matter of fact tone.

"No".

"'No' what?"

"There not crazy, there just plain insane. Liking this time of day. What's wrong with them?"

While waiting for the bus, Sango and Kagome went into the coffee shop that was right beside their bus stop, literally. School normally started the same way every morning, trying to ward off sleep. That is unless something unusual or exciting happens or is supposed to happen. But, today felt like one of those days where not much was going to happen so today there were going to ward off sleep this morning with...

"Two 'Cinnamon Late's' please"

"Two?"

"Yes, two. One for me and one for my friend here", she said while putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders and pushing her forward into the counter.

"Oh, ok. Let's all use Kagome as a bouncy ball! I'm sure that if you throw her hard enough at the floor she'll bleed again!"

"Oh, sorry Kagome. Are you ok? I forgot about your injuries for a second", said Sango in an undertone so the waitress person wouldn't hear.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about my stomach though. I feel like something is eating me from the inside out. I don't think I'm bleeding, thank God".

"Eh-heh, you don't believe in God. Come on, we'd better get to school".

Sango and Kagome were sitting in home room, now awake from the late's. The teacher was going on and on about what would be happening that day. To know what there doing that day meant as much to them as the fly trapped in between the to pains of glass of the window. AKA, not much. Here, have a look at their time-table...

Block A) Homeroom/English

Block B) Math 10

Block C) Exploratory

Block D) Science

Block E) Study Hall

Block F) P.E.

Block G) History

Or somewhere along those lines. Their exploratory isn't so bad though because their in drama class. Kagome and Sango always got a good laugh out of that. One time in 8th grade Kagome laughed so hard at this one guy she swallowed her retainer and had to have an operation to get it removed from her throat. She could still breathe because the damned thing was near her stomach; not to mention the retainer had holes in it.

Anyway, that one guy just so happened to be Inuyasha. Now, Kagome didn't like him or anything, she just thought he was funny sometimes.

Later in drama class everyone took off their shoes and sat down on the wooden boxes, benches or just on the floor. They waited for their teacher to start the class and while they waited, they talked. Who wouldn't? Kagome and Sango were talking up a storm about the usual girl stuff; absolutely nothing in particular. Just random things that nobody else understood. The teacher stood up from her desk and told the class to shut-up. More politely of course, but it was still shut-up all the same. They hushed, waiting. Everyone loved this teacher. She didn't get you in trouble for chewing gum in class of anything. Partly because she didn't really care but mostly because if you choke on it, it's not her problem.

The class began with their teacher explaining that she was in need of a break so they could do short skits if they wanted to. Stuff like comedy or anything else you could think of. If anybody asked, they were practicing entertaining an audience.

Everybody looked around stupidly for a few moments then Inuyasha put his hand up. He had a smirk on his face; that was normally a bad thing if you hated stupid but hilarious comedy.

The teacher let him go up to the 'stage' AKA, the front of the room, with a sigh. Everybody knew this was going to be strange in some twisted way.

Inuyasha began his 'act'. Here's how it went:

* * *

**So sorry for the cliffie-ish thing, whatever, but I wanted to make an Inu-yasha's funnies chappie. I'm working on it as soon as I finnish writing this, so yeah. Please be patient with me!**

**Kamesha**


	4. Inuyasha's Funnies

**A/N: Here is a chapter all on Inuyasha's funnies. I got EVERYTHING he says off of the "Comedy Now" channel and decided it would be funny to think of Inuyasha saying things like this. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters OR the comody presented in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Inuyasha's Funnies**

* * *

"My car's worth about 2 bucks. It's worth about 2 bucks when I put gas in it. My car is a piece of shit.

"One day when I was driving my car, I hit a snow bank, but it wasn't my fault, it was a drifting snow bank. Anyway, my bumper fell off and I was thinking 'Oh shit, my bumper fell off and that has my license plate on it'. What do I do? I pick up my bumper, throw it in the back seat and keep driving. Later, a cop pulls me over and he asks 'Can I see your license and registration please sir?' So what do I do? I get out of my car, open the back door and show him my bumper with my license plate on it. He says ' Do you think that's funny sir?' and I said ' Funny haha or funny stupid?'

"So, I'm standing in front of the judge, with cuffs on my wrists and a hundred eyes just staring at me. The judge asks 'How do you plead?' and I ask 'Plead as in beg or plead as in stating the obvious?'

"So, now, I'm in a jail cell,in a stupid striped outfit and my new cell mate who's like 6'8 and likes em' white and skinny, asks 'What are you in for?' and I asked 'In as in the cell or in as in my face being squashed in?'

"So I'm in confined mental care, with a brick up my ass and I get a call from my mechanic who says that he couldn't find anything wrong with my car. I think he's nuts because there's everything wrong with my car.

"A couple days later I go to pick up my car and I'm driving home when I get a call from my mechanic saying that I have a bomb on my car and if I drive under 50 mph it'll blow. Now I'm getting a little worried because my car doesn't go _over_ 50. I call my friend Larry who turns out has been sleeping in my trunk the whole time to lend me a hand. What does he do? He opens my trunk, climbs over the roof of my car, pushes down the window on the passenger side, grabs hold of the roof and flings himself through the window. All this because he wanted to imitate a NASCAR driver. I told him later that he was on the wrong side of the car. That crushed his dreams, it crushed them so hard.

"So anyway, I'm asking him what the hell we should do and he says to bail. Now I'm just like 'Well fuck that' and we end up driving towards a 50 foot gap in the road. Now Larry's just like 'hey man, were, like, driving towards a 50 foot gap in the road. We're gonna have to jump it'. I'm just like 'That ain't a gap, that's just a _REALLY_ big pot hole. We'll make it!

"So we jump it. And... we missed it. And somehow, we survived it.

"So I'm sitting in confined mental care, again, with ash fault in my forehead, when I get a call from my _new_ mechanic and he's all like 'Damn man, with a car like yours, your lucky you didn't get bombed'.

At that point everybody laughed.

"There was this time when I went skiing with my friend Larry, who you all should all know quite well by now. Anyway, we went to the Merfit hill and I thought a Merfit was a small, furry mammal. I thought we were gonna go up and feed the Merfits, but no.

"So Larry and I go up on the ski lift and I'm looking around for the Merfits. I see nothing but snow. Lots and lots of snow. We get off the ski lift and start going down this huge-ass hill. I would have been fine if it weren't for the ski jump in my way. Now, if that was the only jump I wouldn't be where I am now, which just so happens to be... confined mental care.

"Now you know what a 90' arch looks like? If not, imagine a rainbow. Anyway, there was a second jump right after the first and I just happened to _not_ miss it and during the amount of time I had air under my feet I managed to shout '**STEVE YOU BAS-!'** Now, I've never called anyone a 'bas' before but I was sorta cut off by plowing into the third mound of snow. So like you already know, I'm in confined mental care, with a ski up my ass. And like you know, Larry is no longer my friend".

"Now you know what a safety pin is, right? Well, I have learned not to trust anything with the word 'safety' in it. If it says it's safe then I guarantee that it'll find some way to deceive you. Like for instance there was a play I was in my where my pants had no zipper so they were held together with a 'safety' pin. I was nervous because that pin was right in front of my dink. Well, half way through the play that little pin decided to spring open so I ended up saying: 'God bless us**- AAHHH! THERE'S A PIN IN MY DINK!**

"After the play was over this old lady walks up to me and asks why I started yelling about my dink. I said "Well lady, you would too if you all of the sudden had a pin in your dink!"

* * *

**Well, yea... that's the end of another one of my stupid chappies but hey, if you guys like it, that's what matters. I personally think it sucked. BTW, I got a PM flame the other day so just to warn you...I you flame me I'll flame you right back. If you don't have a story then I'll put up your review/PM and see what other, more polite people have to say 'bout it. Won't just yet. This is just a warning.**

**Just to let you know, I'm not gonna list my reviewers at the bottom of the chappies anymore. Waste-of-space if you know what I mean. So yea... But I appriciate your reviews all the same, just no roomis all.**

**Ja Ne! keep reviewing!**


	5. The Fight and Rescue

**A/N: You know... a lot of you suck monkey. Wanna know why? It's because this story has gotten 654 hits and only 20 reviews! How hard is it to review people! Thanks to those of you that did review though. Means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the animated series. I own nothing to do with anything famous (jeeze this is such a hassle to do every time) I also don't own the song used in this chapter. No, that one belongs to 'Bon Jovi'. that's Bon Jovi everyone! .:crowd cheers:.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Fight and Rescue**

* * *

A lot of people were disappointed that drama class was over but Kagome and Sango were more than happy. Kagome's wounds had opened up slightly and laughing her ass off doesn't really help that kind of situation.

Later at lunch they decided to skip the rest of the day and go have some fun. By fun, they intended to rob the convenience store three blocks over then wander and pester old people to their hearts content.

However, they didn't even make it off the school grounds before some kids, some dumb-ass kids rather, decided to pick a fight with Kagome.

"Hey bitch! You haul your mother-fucking ass back here!", the leader of the group yelled. The other's snickered.

Kagome turned to see a fist flying towards her face. She startled and fell on her butt with a grunt. _'I am in absolutely _no _condition to fight these losers. And their not so little either. This', _she thought, _'could be a challenge._

She stood up quickly, well, as quickly as one could with four or five stab wounds to the gut. She never let her gaze leave the threat as she backed up towards Sango's car.

"Hehe! You think you can get away? Nice try!", the leader yelled as Kagome tried the door handle. Locked. She looked for Sango while keeping an eye on the idiots before her. She was in a headlock. A painful one at that. Sango was wincing in pain as the boy jerked on her hair and tightened his hold around her neck but never did she scream. It might be because she couldn't breathe properly but Kagome guessed it was because of her pride. Knowing Sango, she would never give them the pleasure of hearing her call out in pain.

Just as Kagome was wondering if Sango would kill her for smashing the window of her car the comedy boy from drama class showed up. _'Oh great'_, she thought to herself. _'Just what I need right now, somebody to fling a beanie on his head and kill the bastards with a water gun'_. But no. He actually stood his ground while he beat the shit out of those ass holes.

"Wow"

When he was done, Kagome and Sango went to say their thanks but he cut them short.

"Don't worry about it", he said. "I heard the whole thing. hey, are you ok? Your bleeding pretty bad". Sure enough, when Kagome looked down at her once light blue t-shirt the gut was dyed a brownish red colour. "Crap",Kagome muttered in annoyance. She should start wearing black instead.

"Here. Come with me. There's no reason to stay at school, there's no tests. Not that it really matters. If you come to my place we can get you bandaged up properly"

"And what's that supposed to mean!", asked Sango. She was quite proud of her bandage job but to tell the truth, it just wasn't doing the trick. Of course,Kagome wasn't about to tell her that. Knowing Sango, she would just make Kagome's injuries worse.

Kagome looked at the boy with round eyes. Nobody has been nice to her other than Sango's family and her boyfriend who she claims isn't her boyfriend, Miroku. Everyone else has just treated her as an outcast, not that she cared or anything. Minimal amounts of friends works for her because it's the true friends that are hard to find. You can never trust them.

"So?", he asked. "Um, sure, I guess",Kagome answered quietly. The way he was looking ather said that she wasn't so tough in the face of kindness. She guess it's true. Apparently she was a sucker for the nice, old fashioned bad boys like this one, or at least that's what Sango told her. She didn't believe it however,she just respects them is all. How often do you see a seventeen year old boy beat the crap out of someone but would help a homeless puppy in an instant? Not very often in case you were wondering.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" screamed Sango. Apparently she had been screaming the whole time.

"Sango",Kagome said calmly. "Shut up" and with that she turned to her rescuer and smiled. "Shall we?"

He just smirked back, mostly at the befuddled expression left on Sango's face at her best friend telling her to 'shut up' then walk away with a stranger.

"Well? Are you coming?", Kagome called back to her.

She shut her mouth which was left agape and ran after them. When they climbed into the Mersaties which apparently belonged to Inuyasha, he started the car and turned on the radio. After the mindless babble of the DJ, the song 'Wildflower' by Bon Jovi came on. Kagome began to sing along to it.

**'She wakes up when I sleep to talk to ghosts like in the movies**

**If you don't follow what I mean, I sure don't mean to be confusing**

**They say when she laughs she wants to cry**

**She;ll draw a crowd and try to hide**

**Don't know if it's her or just my mind I'm losing**

**Nobody knows a wild flower still grows**

**By the side of the road**

**And she don't need to need like the roses**

**Wildflower **

The first thing that Inuyasha noticed was that Kagome was a magnificent singer. Quiet, sure, but she didn't seem like the one who would want to shout it to the heavens either. Sango was unaffected by this beauty because she had heard it so many times before. Inuyasha on the other hand was mesmerized and had to focus on the road so he wouldn't get lost in thought.

**Yeah, we fight a lot but neither wants to stop it**

**Well, she'll tell you she's an only child until you meet her brothers**

**Swear she's never met the man she couldn't make into a lover**

**Nobody knows a wildflower still grows**

**By the side of the road **

**And she don't need to need like the roses**

**She's at home with the weeds**

**And just as free as the night breeze**

**She's got the cool of a shade tree**

**She's growin' on me and I can't live without her**

**Yesterday's a memory**

**Tomorrow's accessory**

**That's her favorite quote about regret**

**Well, she'll tell you 'bout her pedigree**

**With a sailor's mouth he would have left at sea and it ain't over yet**

**Nobody knows...**

**Nobody knows... a wildflower still grows**

**By the side of the road**

**And she don't need to need like the roses, the roses**

**She feels at home with the weeds**

**And just as free as the night breeze**

**She's got the cool of a shade tree**

**She's growin' on me and I can't live without her**

**But nobody knows...**

**She wakes up when I sleep to talk to ghosts like in the movies.**

When the song ended Inuyasha was left in a stunned awe. Her voice was beautiful, hell, _she _was beautiful...

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!", a voice snapped him back to reality."The light's green! Oh, never mind, it just went red again. What's wring with you? You just missed an entire light and you have a hell of a lot of fat asses pissed of at you now"

"Hey! You shut up wench! I'll do whatever the hell I want!", he shouted at her. Where the hell did that come from? He was just daydreaming about her and now this? But sure enough she was right.

"Well, you funeral if you want to miss this light to", she said calmly as the light turned green yet again. Inuyasha waited a few moments then put the peddle to the metal and made the light before anyone else could. You could hear them all cursing at him and honking their horns at him and Kagome didn't doubt that if they had the chance, and a gun, they would start firing at them.

Sango just laughed at them. She was always amused at other peoples suffering. As they pulled into the driveway of the Taisho residence Sango was still laughing.

"Is she always like this?", Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yea, pretty much"

"I see", was his reply at he took an awkward glance in her general direction. He just shook his head at her naiveate and turned to Kagome.

"Come on, lets get you inside and bandaged before you bleed all over my car"

"Why is it that people are only concerned about me bleeding on things rather than the bleeding itself?"

"Alright then. Lets get you inside before you bleed to death? Is that better?"

"Thank you! What about Sango?"

"She'll be fine, she's a big girl. Besides, she's laughing too hard to move her anywhere without a fatal injury on her part"

"Point taken"

* * *

**A/N: there's a little surprise in the next chapter or in the one after that. By the way, I need ideas so if you read this follow these procedures:**

**1) review the story**

**2) give me an idea of what you wish to see in upcoming chapters**

**Bonus!**

**3) give me an idea AND a way to end the story!**

Thanks a bunch! The other readers will love you! Not to mention you will get full credit for the idea if I use it. can't think of anything? Just use the first thing that inspires you! Stretch that brain muscle!


End file.
